Breaking Down
by MonstahClaw
Summary: Miley is a seventeen year old Junior in high school. She has a great boyfriend and oh yeah, an eating disorder. How long can she keep it a secret? Rated M for a reason. Don't read if you don't like. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

It was happening again. The uncontrollable urge to throw up everything she had just consumed. She hurried to her bathroom and turned the water on so no one would hear what she was about to do. She bent down pulling her hair back, and stuck two fingers down her throat.

It all started three months ago, when she was online looking through pictures of models and celebrities and started to realize she looked nothing like any of them. She was at least three sizes bigger and four inches shorter. Over time she started skipping meals and preparing meals only to throw them away five seconds later when no one was looking. She didn't make herself get sick until three weeks ago when nothing else seemed to work. It was strictly a backup plan when she couldn't get away with skipping dinner or felt like she ate too much. She didn't have a problem, she was just controlling her weight, or that's what she told herself whenever she starts worrying that she will end up like those girls on the shows, eighty seven pounds and an inch from death.

She flushed the toilet an wiped her mouth standing up and examining herself in the mirror. She washed her hands and ran a toothbrush over her teeth. She stepped back and lifted her shirt up and looked at her stomach. She cringed at what she saw, fat, everywhere. It just won't go away no matter how many times she throws up or how many meals she skips or miles she runs. It's always there.

As she walked down the hallway of her school she felt her stomach growl, but ignored it. She didn't eat breakfast and had no intention of eating lunch. She stepped outside into the cold foggy weather and felt someone wrapping their hands around her waist. She smiled knowing who it was as they kissed her ear. "Hey babe." He said as she turned around to face him. "Hey Nick."

Her and Nick had been going out for eight months, but had known each other for three years. He was her best friend and her boyfriend, and was amazing. "I think I failed my math test." he said as they walked to an empty table. "Bummer. Maybe you can take a makeup test. You should talk to Mr. Jones." She said sitting down. Nick sat across from her and pulled out an small brown bag that she knew was his lunch. He always brought his lunch because his mom didn't approve of the cafeteria food."You're not eating?" He asked as he pulled out the food. She shrugged her shoulders. "No, my mom made a ridiculously big breakfast this morning." She lied, her mom hated cooking, especially in the mornings. "You said that yesterday." She took a drink of water as she thought of something to say. "Yeah, my mom's being really weird and suddenly wants to start cooking more. I think it has something to do with my dad complaining about getting fast food four times a week." She had become better and better about lying. "Hmm." He said biting into his sandwich. "What are you doing after school?" He asked her. "My mom said I was suppose to come straight home and get my homework done before we hang out. She thinks you're distracting me from my schoolwork." She rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one who usually distracts me from my schoolwork?" She asked. "What are you talking about? I'm an innocent girl who gets talked into doing dirty, dirty things by her very horny boyfriend." She said quietly leaning forward and kissing him. He started to kiss her deeper, but she pulled away and stood up leaving him with a confused and disappointed face. "Meet me out front at thirty thirty." She told him walking away smiling at him.

At three thirty Miley made her way out front and leaned against a tree as she waited for him to show up. She got her phone out, deciding to text him. _'Waiting for you'_. She wrote and hit send. A minute later her phone started buzzing. _'Got held up in class, on my way'_. She put her phone away and sighed shutting her eyes and thinking about how hungry she was. She soon felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. "Have a good nap?" Nick asked smiling at her. "I had to do something while I was waiting for you." She said lacing their fingers together and they started walking.

They walked into his house and turned and into the kitchen. "Want a soda?" he asked as he got one out for himself. "No." She said lifting herself up onto the counter. "Are you hungry, or are you still full from breakfast?" She shook her head. "No." She said simply. "Miles you haven't eaten in like eight hours." he said, concern in his voice. "I don't want to eat." She said pulling him closer. "I wanna do something else." She said kissing him. A moment later she pulled away and got off the counter, leading him up the stairs. She entered his room and he pinned her against the wall and attacked her mouth. She felt him lifting her shirt and stopped him. "I thought you wanted to." He asked out of breath. "To you silly." She said reaching down and undoing his pants. She reached down and grabbed him gently stroking him a few times and smiling at his reaction.

She pulled his pants down and let them rest by his feet followed by his boxers. She took him in her hand again and started moving up and down as she kissed his mouth. She could tell he was enjoying it by the way his breath got shaky. She moved her hand faster and faster and began kissing his neck and heard him moan. "Miles, th-that's so good." He mumbled. He put his hands on either side of her, holding himself up as she slowed down, running a single finger up him and enjoying seeing him squirm. "No. Miles fa-faster. Please." He begged and she wrapped her hand around him and moved faster then before. It wasn't long before she felt him jerk around and her hand was covered in warm liquid.

He let out one final long, loud moan before dropping his head down and taking deep breaths. "How. Did you. Get. So good at that?" he asked in between breaths. She smiled and ran her clean hand through his hair. "I guess I'm a natural." She said giggling. He kissed her roughly and she could tell her wanted more. She loved him, and getting to do things like this with him, but lately she was extremely worried about being naked with him, and having him think she was fat. Luckily, she didn't have to stop him. The front door slamming did that. "Damn." Nick muttered pulling away and bending down to pull up his underwear and pants as she went into his bathroom and washed her hands. She kissed him one last time before she opened the door , but he grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. He pulled her closer and gave her a long passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that told her he really did love her.

Later that night in between talking to Nick on aim, and watching random Youtube videos, she wrote in her online diary she kept.

_10:49 pm_

_Today was a good day. I ate an apple, and a a small salad. I just wish I could notices a difference. School was good, my biology teacher hates me, but I hate her too, so we're even. Me and Nick hung out for a while, he tried to take my shirt off again, but someone came home before he could. I know it's stupid, and that he probably won't think I'm a cow or anything, especially since he's seen be before when I ate normally, but I just can't help but worry._

---------------------------------------

Tell me what you think! The idea for this story popped in this story a few days ago, and I had to write it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did maybe I'll continue it.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"What took you so long?" Nick asked as Miley rushed up to the car. Nick had offered to give her a ride to school since her parents had taken both the cars. "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off and I woke up like ten minutes ago." She said out of breath from running. "We're gonna be late." He said as he started driving down the street. "Excuse me, I'll just walk all the way to school next time." She snapped. He glanced at her with raised eyebrows. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked annoyed. "Nothing, it's just been a bad day so far." She said looking in the mirror, attempting to make her hair look a little better. "Sorry." She added a minute later looking over at Nick. "It's okay." he said reaching over and rubbing her leg. She sighed looking out the window at the houses they were passing.

Halfway through math class she started to fall asleep. Something about the sound of the teachers voice just put her to sleep. She woke to the sound of the bell; break. She pulled her back pack up and hung it off one shoulder, making he way out of the classroom. The hallway was full of other students going to their lockers. She walked close to the wall with her head down pushing past people. She found Nick in front of his locker pulling his books out for the next class. "Skip class with me." She said stepping beside him and leaning on the lockers. He looked down at her and sighed. "Miles, I can't." Miley rolled her eyes. "Yes you can." She didn't want to be there, surrounded by all the people. "No." He said simply starring at her. "Fine. Stay in school like a good little boy." She said turning around and walking out the doors, greeted by rain hitting her face. She started walking, wishing she had a car. She made it to the bus stops when she heard someone calling after her. She looked over her shoulder and saw nick running towards her. "I thought you couldn't skip." She asked crossing her arms. "I can't exactly let you wonder around town in the rain either." He said as he began to walk to the parking lot. Miley smiled and followed him.

They got into his car and started driving. "Where did you want to go?" He asked her. "I just, didn't want to be there anymore." She said leaning against the door. It was silent as they drove, but not a peaceful silence or awkward, it was just silent. He jerked the car around and swung into the parking lot of the mall and turned the car off. "The mall, I don't really feel-" he cut her off. "What's wrong, seriously?" He asked starring straight at her. "And don't say nothing. You've been acting weird for weeks now. I never see you eat anymore, you've been distant, and you've been really bitchy." She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just." She paused trying to think of something to say. "I don't know what's wrong. I've been in a weird funk, that's all." She looked at him, praying he didn't push it any further. "You'd tell me, if something was wrong?" She nodded her head. "Yeah." She felt bad lying him, but she had to. "Good because I love you, and I don't want anything to ever happen to you." She smiled softly at him, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, where to, m'lady?" He asked smiling at her. She shook her head. "No where. Lets stay here for a while." She said.

They moved into the backseat and Miley sat next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. "You know, I don't think we've spent time together like this in forever." Nick said. Miley nodded her head and thought back to when they first started dating and all they did was goof off, plays stupid games together, and spent all day together cuddle on a couch watching movies and talking about everything. Ever since they had sex, it seemed like every time they were alone together, that was all they did. Had someone told her things would change like that, she may have decided to wait. "I miss it." She said cuddling her head int his chest and shutting her eyes. he ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I spy something lime green." Mile said looking out the car window, then at Nick. "Hmm, is it the grass?" he asked. They talked for a long time, and were now sitting up and playing I spy. "The grass isn't lime green babe." She laughed. He looked around a bit more. "Is it......that sign over there by the clothes store?' he asked pointing. "Yes!" She said clapping her hands together. "You finally got one." They had been playing the game for some times now, and he apparently sucked at it. "Do I get a reward?" he asked leaning closer to her. She smiled as she closed the space between them, kissing him softly. He pouted as she pulled away. "You call that a reward." He said and she laughed. "To bad, that's all you're getting." She told him laughing as she pulled away from him. "Fine. I guess it's my turn now." He paused for a moment, looking around, then his eyes landed on Miley. "I spy something tall, with brown hair and blue eyes, and is incredibly sexy." he said leaning close to her and lowering his voice. She smiled, giggling. "Hmm, whatever could it be?" He shook his head. "I don't know." he said placing his lips on hers. She kissed him back feeling his arms wrap around her middle, moving her onto her back.

She could feel his tongue on her bottom lip, begging to enter. She slowly opened her mouth and felt his tongue rub against hers. She remembered when she was ten and she found out what french kissing was, and how disgusted she was that someone else tongue went in your mouth. Thinking back to that makes her laugh. He bought on hand up to her cheek and gently brushed it with his fingers before tangling his hand in her hair. He jumped as she slid her cold hand up the back on his shirt, but adjusted quickly. She rubbed his back, pulling his body closer to hers, enjoying how close certain body parts were to each other. He was hard; she could feel it and it made her giggle. "Aren't we happy." She laughed as he blushed. "Do you want to?" he asked kissing her again. She pulled away and smiled. "Yes. I love that thought of getting fucked in the backseat of a car, while we're parked at the mall." She said sarcastically. "Come on, no one will see." He pleaded with her, but before she could answer there was a knock on the window. "Shit." Nick said as he looked up and saw a police man starring at them. "Oh yeah, no one will see." Miley said sitting up and straightening her clothes. Nick rolled down the window and cleared his throat. "Hi." he said nervously. "What are you two kids doing?" The cop asked. "Uhm, we were just talking." Nick was breathing heavy, and Miley couldn't help but think how guilty he seemed. "And why aren't you in school?" Damn it. "Lunchtime?" Nick said hoping that he would buy it. "Uh-huh. I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time, but you two get back to school."

Miley was invited to Nick's house for dinner. She liked dinner at his house because his family was so nice to her and dinner almost always ended in an argument, or someone getting some sort of food thrown at them. It was entertaining. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell, rubbing her arms as she waited to be let in. It was freezing outside and she had worn the wrong jacket. Thankfully, Nick answered a minute later. "Hey." he said leaning forward and kissing her sweetly. She smiled and stepped into the house. "Cold?" he asked. "No. I shiver when I'm warm. Uhm yeah, I'm freezing." She laughed. "Aww, I'll warm you up." he said stepping closer behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her middle pulling her into him and placing a soft kiss on her neck. She giggled and placed her hand on his cheek and leaned her head sideways to kiss him. "Get a room." Kevin yelled to them as he walked down the stairs. Miley laughed and stepped away form Nick.

Dinner was wonderful. They had chicken and pasta, salad and bread. She loved Nick's moms cooking. "Everything so good Denise." Miley had been told to call her Denise ages ago, but it still felt funny calling her by her first name. "Thanks hon." She smiled picking up the dishes. "Why don't you kids go watch t.v. or something, me and your dad can clean up tonight." They did;t need to be told twice, they all headed into the basement which had every video game ever made. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll meet you down there." Miley told Nick, leaving the group and heading up stairs to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. Kneeling over the toilet, she pulled her hair back and shoved two fingers down her throat. She didn't have a choice, she had to do it.

"Miley!" She heard knocking at the door and panicked she grabbed toilet paper and wiped her mouth off, flushing the toilet quickly and standing up. She rushed to the door and opened it seeing Joe starring at her. "Gosh, can't a girl pee in peace?" She joked and started to walk away, but Joe stopped her. "I heard you." he said quietly. "Heard what?" She asked. "Throwing up." He said looking at her, making it hard to lie. "Well you should get your hearing checked, cause I'm fine." she said annoyed and pushed past him. he grabbed her arm. "What the fuck Miles. Why did you make yourself throw up?" he asked. "I didn't." She said. "Bullshit." He yelled. "Joe, you have no idea what you're talking about so fucking leave me alone." She said pulling her arm away and heading down the stairs.

She went to the basement and saw Nick playing Halo with Kevin. "Hey I'm gonna take off. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She aid kissing his cheek. "What?" He asked pausing the game and standing up. "Why?" He looked at her. "My mom called me, she wants me home. I had fun though." She said. "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow." He said leaning in and kissed her. "Bye." She smiled, saying buy to everyone else and headed back up the stairs. Joe was coming down, starring at her and he stopped in front of him. "Don't say anything." She begged.

-------------------------

Chapter Two! Yay. So I have things planned for the next chapter, and I think I'm gonna start writing now. And for those of you who were asking about Refuse or Kiss the Past. I'm still going to be updating those, well Refuse for sure, and I'll try and get inspired for Kiss the Past. It might be a week or so before I get a chance though. I'll try my best.

I'm really glad that you all like this story so far. I think I like it enough to continue, and I'm super stoked to writ the next chapter cause good stuff happens! Lol.

BTW, I'll love you forever if you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Miley had become a bundle of nerves since the night she had dinner at Nicks. It had been five days, and she hadn't seen Joe yet, but she saw Nick almost everyday and he hadn't said a word about it. She was praying that Joe kept it to himself. It wasn't any of his business anyway. It wasn't anyone's business but hers.

On Saturday, Nick text her, asking if she wanted to hang out at his house. She accepted, hoping Joe wouldn't be home. The door opened and there was a smiling Nick standing in front of her. She walked inside wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. "What was that for?" he asked smiling an brushing her hair behind her ear. "I just missed you." She said simply taking his hand in her and walking into the living room. "So what are we doing?" She asked looking at him. "Whatever you want." He said shrugging his shoulders walking into the kitchen to get drinks. "Hmm, you're easy." She said siting down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She started to turn the t.v. on as Joe walked in. "Oh, hi." he said awkwardly. She put her head down, hoping he had amnesia and didn't remember anything from the past week. He walked closer and sat down next to her on the couch, facing her. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but you have a problem Miley." She sighed. "No I don't." She said quietly not wanting Nick to hear. "Then what do you call it?" he asked. She stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to have a problem, and she tried telling herself she didn't, but as each day went by it was getting harder to convince herself she was fine. "I just-I care about you Miles. You're like my sister. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll eat." She said looking at him. "Promise?" he asked, having a sort of puppy dog look on his face making her smile. "I promise." She said and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Promise what?" Nick asked walking back into the room. Joe pulled away for the hug and Miley looked at him, praying he wouldn't tell him. "Nun-ya business." Joe said standing up and flicking smacking Nick on the forehead. Miley laughed and rolled her eyes as Joe left and Nick took his place on the couch. "I really need to stop asking questions." Nick laughed handing Miley a soda.

Over the next few days she kept finding Joe appearing by her side. At lunch and during breaks at school, he was even stopping by her house. He never said it, but she knew he was checking to see if she was eating. She thought she was doing a great job fooling him; eating then throwing up after he left or having an empty plate or food wrappers by her, making it appear like she had just eaten. He had seemed to chill out a bit, but now Nick was acting strange.

"Whats up with you. You're very quiet today." She said to Nick as they walked home from school. "Nothing, just thinking I guess." he said looking down at his feet as he kicked a rock. "About?" She asked linking their arms together and leaning against him. "Just random stuff. I won't bore you with the details." He laughed. She linked their arms together and leaned in closer to him. She liked being with him, he made her feel happy and protected and loved.

They were quickly approaching Miley house, and she was dreading having to say goodbye. "Call me later?" She asked as they stood at the bottom of the driveway. "Yeah." he said as she leaned in a kissed him then turned and started to walk up the driveway. "You don't eat, do you?" His voice was quiet, but loud enough for her to hear and he sounded sad, like he had just been told someone died. She turned around looking at him. "What? Of course I do." She said silently cursing Joe and his big mouth. "Joe told me. Why do you do it, Miles?" He asked starring at her. "I-I have a lot of homework. I-" He cut her off before she could finish. "You need to stop. I need you to stop." He was walking closer to her now, and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away. "You think it's that simple. Just tell me to stop and it's done. It's not that easy, Nick." She said getting annoyed fast. She knew he cared, but it didn't make what he said sound any better to her. "Miles." He stepped closer, and she stepped backward. "You should go." She said turning around and unlocking her front door as she stepped inside she heard him call her once more, but she just shut the door, she couldn't deal with that, not now.

The next day at school, she didn't intentionally ignore Nick, but She didn't go looking for him either. It wasn't until school had ended and she was walking out preparing to walk home alone, when he popped up. "Hey." he said looking at her. "You wanna walk home together?" he asked a moment later. She smiled and nodded her head. She could tell that he wanted to say something, and couldn't help but wonder what it was, but was also glad he didn't say it, because it probably wasn't something she'd want to hear. "How was your day?" He asked awkwardly, but it was better the silence. "Fine." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Nick, this is stupid. Can't we just pretend like yesterday never happened and stop being so awkward around each other?" She asked and he stopped walking and faced her. "Miley, you have an eating disorder. I'm not just gonna sit back and pretend like everything's fine when you're slowly killing yourself." His words cut through her like a knife. She never let herself think of it as a problem, or anything that could really hurt her, but having it said to her like that, it was scary. "I'm not killing myself. I eat, just not like I'm suppose to." She said looking down. She heard him sigh and then grab her hands. "Babe, I love you, and I care to much about you to let you keep doing this. You need to get help." He said the last part soft, but firm. The thought of having to tell anyone else about this, or to be forced to eat was terrifying. "No, I can't tell anyone else." She paused. "I can't tell my parents." He squeezed her hand tightly and put his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "You have to. They want the best for you Miley, and you can't do this alone, you need them."

Basically, Nick had given Miley two days to tell her parents what was going on, and if she didn't tell them, he would. Those two days were up and he had no other choice but to tell them. He felt horrible, but knew that it was better then letting her continue this. He knew Miley was at a friends house, so he decided to do it then. "Hi Nick. Miley's not here right now, but she should be back in an hour or so." Her mom told him. "Uhm, actually I was hoping I could talk to you." He said. "Oh, sure come on in." He stepped into the house and followed her into the family room and sat on the couch. "What is it?" He took a moment to gather his words. "I'm concerned about Miley. She's been acting strange lately, and I haven't seen her eat in ages." He paused before he continued. "She has an eating disorder."

All he could do was wait. He saw her drive home, and knew what was gonna happen when she walked through the doors. It had been two hours now and he heard nothing, and was beginning to think she would never speak to him again after what he did. He kept telling himself it was the right thing, but selling out your girlfriend sucks. "You did the right thing, man." Joe said to him making Nick. He had been starring out his bedroom window at Miley's house for ages, and didn't hear Joe walk up. "Then why does it feel like I just lost her?" he asked, looking back at Joe. "She may hate you now, but someday, she'll see that you did this because you care about her. I told you because I care, I'm sure she ain't to fond of me right about now." Nick sighed looking out the window. "Do you think she'll get sent away?" he asked concern in his voice. "For this, probably not. her parents don't seem like that type to ship their child away when they have a problem. Not if she was a druggie, then maybe." Nick smiled a little, but nothing was very funny seeming at that moment. "It'll get better, Nick. Give it time. Giver her time." Joe patted him on the pat and left Nick to star out the window in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me forever to update, things have been kind of busy for me lately. I'm currently in the middle of writing the next chapter to Breaking Down, Refuse, and Kiss the Past, so those should be posted soon.

Tell me if you liked this chapter, and like always, I'm open to suggestions. Tell me what you want to happen and I'll try and add it in!

Love you

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling today?" Pissed. "Fine." Instead of going to school, Miley got sent to a therapist named Angela Fisher, but she told Miley to call her Angie. She hated it, she didn't want to talk to her own family, let alone some strange woman who she had met just five seconds ago. She couldn't believe it when she came home. Her parents lined up on the couch concerned looks on their faces. They called her in and told her all about the conversation her mom had had with Nick earlier that day, and how they knew she was anorexic. It was the longest hour and thirty six minute of her life, filled with ideas on how to get her better and questions like, why would you do that. Her mom had mentioned that she should call Nick, and that he was only looking out for her, but she didn't feel very chatty.

"Do you know why you're here?" The woman sitting in front of her was in her early thirties, blond hair and under her doctors jacket thing was a very interesting looking dress that had about a hundred different patterns on it. Not exactly what you think a shrink would wear. "I guess." She muttered. "You're parents tell me you don't eat." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "No, my boyfriend thinks I don't eat, and then he told my parents I don't eat." She didn't have patience for this, at all. "Do you, eat?" Angie asked. Miley shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes." She wrote something on a clipboard then walked around and sat in the top of her desk. "Tell me about this boyfriend." Talking about Nick wasn't exactly a nice thing to her right then either. "What do you wanna know?" Miley asked. "How long have you two been dating, what's he like, are you happy when you're with him, that sort of thing." Miley pulled her legs up and crossed them putting her hands in her lap. "We've been dating for like eight months, but we've known each other for a few years. I, I don't really feel like talking about him though." She said honestly. "Why's that?" Angie asked. "We're just not on great terms right now." Angie nodded her head slowly. "Because he told you're parents?" Miley shrugged her shoulders. "He did the right thing. I know you don't want to hear that right now, but he did. He obviously cares about a lot." Miley sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

As Miley got in her moms car after her therapy session, she thought about Angie and what she had said. She still couldn't help but think that she looked nothing like a therapist. her mom tried to make small talk, but she wasn't really up to talking. She was never more thankful to see her house then she was right then, dieing to get out of the car that was filled with awkward silence and her moms concerned face. On her way to the front door, she saw him, standing there leaning against the wall, waiting. She stopped a few feet form him as her mom passed her and started unlocking the door. "I'll let you two talk." She said shutting the door behind her. She starred down at a line of ants and focused on them, ignoring the curly haired boy who's eyes were burrowing into her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders a little. "Can we walk?" he asked a minute later and she shrugged again and started heading down the driveway.

He walked next to her, being sure to stay a good five feet away though, he wanted to give her space. "You weren't at school today." He said, stating the obvious. She ignored him. "How'd it go last night?" She stayed quiet, annoyed that he even mentioned it. How stupid was he? He sighed and stayed quiet for a few minutes. They walked a short ways, and he stopped walking and looked at her. "I know you're mad, but I was doing what I thought was best." He said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. "Why are you acting like this?" He said his voice was a mix of sadness and anger. "Because it wasn't your place. You think just because you're my boyfriend you can try and control my life. It's my problem and it was mine to deal with. And thanks to you I'm stuck going to have some shrink try and but into my life and get inside my head." She yelled. She was mad at everyone and everything, and she needed someone to take it out on, and he was the one standing in front of her. "You need help Miley." He said calming down. "What I need is for everyone to leave me the hell alone. That's what I need." She yelled. "Miley, calm down. Look at me. I love you and I'm gonna be here helping you through this. I'm not going anywhere." She took a deep breath in and before she could stop them, the words escaped her lips. "I don't want you're help Nick. I don't want you." She said simply. He looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. "You don't mean that. You're just mad." He said starring at her. "I do mean it."

Nick had been laying on his bed for three hours, hoping he'd fall asleep so he didn't have to feel the pain anymore. He was sort of in shock, thinking that any minute Miley would come bouncing through his door smiling and tell him she didn't mean, that she was sorry. That she loved him. But she didn't, and every minute that went by he began thinking she really did mean it. Someone knocked on his doo0r and his heart jumped. "Yeah." He yelled and starred as the door opened. Joe. "Hey, dinners ready." He said walking int eh room. "I'm not hungry." He said. "Still no word form her?" he said looking at Nick. "I know you're upset, but you can't let yourself get down about some girl." Nick shook his head standing up. "You told me she's get over it. You told me things would be okay." Nick said stepping closer to Joe. "They will." Joe said stepping away from Nick. "Then why did she dump me then? Do you still think things will be okay. That she'll just get over it?" Nick said [pushing Joe into the wall. "Nick, chill out." Joe yelled in his face. Nick snapped back into reality and looked down backing away from him. He ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe it. I was just trying to help. Why did I have to say anything, I should have just let her deal with it. That's what she wanted. At least I'd still have her." Joe moved closer to Nick and grabbed his by the shoulders. "You did it because you care about her. She's sick, and she needs help. She hates the world right now, but she'll get over it. Just give her time Nick." He said pulling Nick into a hug.

"Someone's here to see you." Miley's mom called. Miley, who has been held up n the family room watching the facts of life reruns in her pajamas for two days, got up off the couch and walked to the front door. She was sick to death of her parents watching her so closely. Every time she left a room, one of them followed her, calming to have laundry to do or getting a book. Which is how she ended up on the couch, at least then she could have them watch from afar. She saw Joe standing smiling at her in the entry way and her mom next to him. "Hello." He said cheerfully. She gave a half ass wave then looked down. "Just wanted to come say hi, see if maybe you wanted to go hang out for a bit." Miley looked at her mom, who was still standing there. "Can you let us talk. I promise not to take off to the bathroom and throw up." She said sarcastically. Joe seemed to be a little uncomfortable with her comment, but she didn't care. Her mom sighed and walked back into he kitchen. "That was, sweet." Joe said. "I'm not really in the mood to go out today." She said crossing her arms. "Well, I'm not giving you a choice. Now go upstairs and change into something preferably that doesn't have a smell." he said putting his hands on her shoulder and turning her around and giving her a light push in the direction of the stairs.

They sat in a booth at a local Chinese restaurant. Joe was working on his second plate of chow mien and Miley was sipping a soda. "I know you're anorexic and everything, but doesn't any of this food temp you?" She looked at him, and shrugged her shoulders. "Everything does." She said honestly. he nodded his head and took another bite. "You need a nick name. I'm thinking rexi. Seems fitting." He said taking a drink of soda. For the first time in days, she laughed. an hour ago she hated him, but he was the only one treating her like a person and not like some fragile vase. "There's that smile, I knew I'd find it eventually." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. "I see you didn't throw up you're sense of humor. " It was bad joke, but she couldn't help but laugh. "You're such an ass." He laughed. "Just keeping things light babe." She leaned back in her seat and shook her head at him. "On a more serious note, You really got Nick worried." He said, making the smile disappear on her face again. "God, he doesn't have to worry I'm eating again." Joe shook his head. "Not about that. He thinks you really broke up with him. I told him you just need some time and that you'll come around, but he's not so sure." Miley sighed. "I don't need time. I meant what I said. I don't want to get back together with him." She said plainly. "Why?" Joe asked. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's done, we're done and we both need to move on with our lives." She said taking another drink of her soda.

"What did she say?" Nick asked the second Joe walked through the front door. "You're really over." He said feeling terrible that he didn't get to bring home good news. "But, I think she'll come around eventually. She's just in a weird funk right now." He added a moment later. "Hopefully." Nick said sadly. "How is she?" He asked Joe. "Angry, I'd say. She doesn't seem like herself." Miley had always been like a sister to him, and it sucked seeing her like that. "Do you think she'd talk to me?" Nick asked, but Joe shook his head. "I doubt it. Give her a few days, let things get a bit more, settled, then try and talk to her."

"How was your day today?" Angie asked. "Fuckish." She answered, making Angie laugh. "What does that mean?" She asked. "Like, fucked up, and sucky, put together they make fuckish." She said laughing at herself. "That makes no sense at all." For a therapist, Angie was pretty cool. They had several session together and after the third one, Miley started to open up a bit, and they had actually started to form a strange friendship. "And why did you have a fuckish day?" She asked. "I saw Nick, on the third isle of the grocery store. I was shopping with my mom and there he was picking out chips. He didn't see me though, I hid behind a soda display." She missed him. "Have you talked to him?" Miley shook her head. "No. I kind of expected him to call, or come to my house, but he hasn't." She pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her face down. "Why don't you talk to him, you obviously miss him." Miley breathed out loudly and looked up. "Because, I want to do this on my own. When he first found out, he said that he needed me to get better. At the end of this, when I am better, I want to be able to know that I did it for me." It's stupid, but she didn't want to feel guilty about not eating because her boyfriend loves her. She wants to be able to love herself enough to eat.

Halfway down main street and Miley was seriously regretting telling her mom she'd walk home. It was cold and she was sad. She wanted to be able to go to Nick, to talk to him and tell him about her day, like she use to. She wondered what he was doing right then, and then she felt guilty about hoping he was sitting in his house, missing her. It sucked, breaking up, but it happened and she tried to keep herself going, and telling herself that she'll be okay without him. Who needs a guy.

---------------------------

I think this was kind of short, but idk. I wanted this chapter to show what Miley had been acting like since everyone found out about her problem, so I think I'm okay with he shortness and I hoe you are too! I'm still full of ideas for this story, and I'm very excited to start working on the next chapter, which I'm gonna do right now!

And btw, I'm still working on the other stories too, just give me a few days!


	5. Chapter 5

Therapy actually helped a lot. Angie and her talked about everything that went on in her life. It was really nice having someone to rant to about her parents and Nick and everyone at school, (who had all somehow found out about her eating disorder) She even admitted to being anorexic. It was all about baby steps.

She found herself panicking every time she entered school, afraid of facing all the mean judgmental faces. You would think that if someone found out you had an eating disorder, they would try and make you feel better about yourself, but not high school students, they enjoyed putting sings on your locker calling you fat or something equally as mean and hurtful. She walked through the hallway and up to her locker, pulling the door open, finding a folded up piece of paper with Miley written on it. She didn't even have to open it to know it was form Nick. She could always recognize his messy handwriting. She took the note and put it in her back pocket and exchanged her math book, for her science book, then shut the locker and headed outside.

She found a bench far away from everyone else and sat on it, pulling the note out and opening it.

_Miley,_

_I know you hate me right now, and I understand why. And I know that you don;t want to see me, which is why I'm writing this. I need to be able to tell you how I feel and if you refuse to talk to me, this is the only way. We've been through so much together and we've shared something special. You're the only girl that I've ever jumped in a lake with, you're the only girl I've ever said I love you too, and you're the only girl that I want to spend my time with. You're beautiful inside and out and I hope you see that._

_I think you're stupid for breaking up with me, because I know that you really do love me and that you're just scared and confused. I realize that I didn't handle things exactly the way you wanted them handle, but I did what I thought a right and I did them for you. I'm not going to apologize again. I will stay away, and give you your space, but I want you to know that I'm always gonna be here for you. I'm not going anywhere._

_I love you even if you hate me._

_Nick_

Miley walked through the mall looking around at all the sales. It was the fist time she had left the house alone in ages and it felt so good. She had been in a fog since she read the letter, and he was alwasy in the back of her mind. She saw him at school a few times, but walked the other way. She was trying to figure things out and she just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She needed more time.

She saw a sign that said there was a thirty percent off sale at forever twenty one, but as she turned around she bumped right into someone and felt them gab her wrist to keep her form falling. She looked up to see Nick standing in front of her. "Sorry." he mumbled. She just starred at him, a million different emotions floating around inside her. He looked confused, and like he had just done something wrong. His hand was still wrapped around her small wrist and her eyes were burning holes in him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to he nearest bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, then turned to him again. Without so much as a second thought, she slammed him against the wall and watched his face change from confusion to fear. She was insane, and she knew it. "I hate you. I fucking hate you so much." She said starring at him.

She stepped closer to him, leaving just a few inches of space between them and reached out, gripping the front of his jacket and pulled him up to her, kissing him fast and rough. Her hands moved up to his hair and and she tangled her fingers in it. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, his hands wondering up the front of her shirt. She moaned as he grabbed her chest. It was an amazing feeling, being so close to him again. It was a feeling she had missed so badly, and could tell he missed it too.

He pulled her pants down to her knees and lifted her up walking forward to the sinks, sitting her on one and stepped closer, pulling her pants down further. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, kissing his neck, making sure to leave reds marks that he would have a blast trying to explain to his family. He pulled her head back and started kissing her mouth again, biting her lip and making her moan. She reached down, unbuttoning his pants and pushing the down. He pushed in her and she moaned loudly as he started moving faster. She gripped his neck and dug her nails in as he slammed in her harder, feeling the unbelievable pleasure he made her feel. They moved together as they both reached their peak. He thrust forward a few more times before pulling out and leaning against her, breathless.

She ran her hands through his hair and looked at him. Leaning forward she placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before sliding of the sink and pulling her pants up. As she started to leave, he quickly pulled his pants up and grabbed her arm. "Wait, don't go." He said looking at her. She turned around and let him pull her into his arms. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly feeling protected again. "You're amazing." She whispered in his ear, pulling away from him unlocking the door and walking out, leaving him alone and confused.

"We ended up in a bathroom, and it was. Amazing. Just like before only better." Miley said sitting on the fluffy red couch in Angie's office. "And what does that mean to you?" Angie asked. "Ugh, I don't know. I can't think straight. I keep thinking I want to get back together with him, but then my mom asks me about eating or something and I jump right back to hating him." She said scooting down on the couch, laying on her back. "I think the reason you can't forgive Nick is because you haven't come to terms with your anorexia. You still think you were better off hiding it, and you hate him because you think he's the one who forced you to deal with it." Miley sighed. "Yes I have I'm eating three meals a day every day. I know I wasn't healthy before and that I was to skinny." Miley said sitting up again. "Miley, juts because you say it and eat regularly, doesn't mean you accept it, or agree with it. It takes time, months, sometimes years, and sometimes people never fully recover an they struggle with it their entire lives. I think you'll do just fine in time, but you can't rush things." Angie told her.

"Nicholas!" Miley yelled in a hushed tone. It was eleven thirty at night and her parents would kill her if they knew she had snuck out, but she had to see him. She through little pebbles at his window hoping her was in there because she knew that he wasn't allowed out after eleven and his parents would probably say no if she came knocking on the door asking to take their son away. "Nick." She said again throwing a handful of pebbles this time. She saw a light come on, and was prepared to take of if someone besides Nick stuck their head out the window. "Who's there?" Nick aid looking around. "It's me, Miley." She said smiling up at him even though he couldn't see her. "What are you doing?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "Come out with me."She said. He stayed quiet for a minute, then disappeared into the room. She watched the window carefully and was glad to see him reappear. "Be careful." She said as he stuck one leg out the window and slowly stepped onto the roof. He walked across it, until he reached a tree and grabbed into the branch nearest him. Miley had her fist clench tight, thinking he was about to fall, but he made it. He jumped onto the driveway and walked up to her. "You do realize how much of a pain in the ass it will be when I have to climb back up their, don't you?" He asked smiling at her. "Come on, you can buy me dinner." She said taking his hand and heading down the driveway.

He pulled the door leading into in and out burger open and Miley walked in first. They stepped up to the counter and looked up at the menu even though she already knew hat she was getting. "Ready?" The guy at the counter asked. "Yes, I'd like a cheeseburger, fries and a coke." She said looking to Nick for him to order. "Same." He said pulling his wallet out and paying. It smelt so good, and she was actually happy about eating, which wasn't something that happened very often anymore. They stepped back, waiting for their food to get done and Nick grabbed her hand, smiling at her.

He carried their tray of food to an empty table in he very back and sat down. He was surprised by the whole night, Miley throwing rocks at his window, then her wanting to go eat. It was weird, but good, maybe they were finally getting back to how they use to be. Miley unwrapped the cheeseburger, and picked up her plastic knife and fork and started cutting into it. "I don't eat the same." She said focusing on the food sitting in front of her. "I have to organize the food on the plate and cut it up a certain way. It's weird, but they say a lot of people do thing like that while they're getting better." She told Nick. She took a bite and looked at Nick, who was watching her with a strange face mixed with curiosity and concern. "So things are going good?" he asked picking up his burger and taking a bite. "Yeah. It's hard, but its get a little easier every day." She told him. She was really trying to think of it in a positive way, and trying so hard not to be angry anymore.

They were walking arm in arm through the park, they didn't say much, they were just enjoying being together. "I feel so full." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Is that good?" Nick asked. Miley laughed pulling her arm out from around his and ran through the big grass area, stopping and looking back at Nick. "It's very good." She yelled watching Nick until he started running towards her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he caught up with her. "I'm free." She said putting her arms out and spinning in circles. Nick watched her laughing at how silly she looked. She stopped spinning and fell to the ground breathing heavy. Nick walked towards her and bent down next to her smiling as she opened her eyes. "Have fun?" he asked laughing. She grabbed reached out and shoved him back making him land on his back and she moved on top of him. He starred up at her as she lowered her head and kissed him passionately. He reached his hands up and ran them over her back kissing her back, thinking about how much he missed her and holding her, kissing her. She was so important to him and he really hoped she knew that. She stopped kissing him and stood up straightening her clothes, and looked down at him smiling. "Lets go home." She said reaching her hand down for him to grab.

"Be careful." He said as he helped her up in the tree. "You should have an easier way to sneak into your room." She told him, climbing onto the roof. She wait for him to get up too, and they he lifted her up to the window and she climbed through, being as quiet as she could. "Wow, you clean up." She said looking around. "Don't get to impressed, my mom did it." he said shutting the window and stepping behind her, reaching his arms around her small waist and placing a soft sweet kiss on her neck. "Lets go to bed." He said. She smiled and took her shoes and jacket off. She climbed into his soft cozy bed that smelt exactly like him. She missed having sleep overs with him, and she really missed waking up in his arms. He slid in next to her, in his jeans and tee shirt and held her close to him. "I miss you." She said quietly against his chest. "I'm right here." He said rubbing her back. "I don't want to spend anymore time apart. I wanna get back together." She said lifting her head to look at him. "Are you sure?" he asked, no wanting to push her, or anything. She nodded her head and smiled as he kissed her. "I love you." he said. "I love you too."

----------------------------------------------

Awww, they're back together. Yay! lol. hope you are happy with this chapter, I know 99% of you wanted them back together, so now they are!

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

"I was walking through a field of sunflowers and out of nowhere a giant bird flies down and grabs me with his feet and brings be back to his nest. I woke up after that." Nick said before taking a bite of his sandwich. "You have strange dreams." Miley said laughing. She pushed her food around on her plate taking tiny little bites every few minutes. She felt his hand on hers and looked up. "It's okay." he said knowing that lunchtime was hard for her. Even thought she was getting better it was still hard for her to eat around people, and at school surrounded with a bunch f kids who all knew she had an eating disorder, made it that much harder. "I feel like everyone's watching me." She told him putting her fork down and running her hand through her hair. "Do you wanna get out of here, go someone more private?" She shook her head, "No, Angie said that I can't avoid eating in public, and that as soon as I do it, it'll be easier." Nick nodded his head. Miley stayed quiet for what seemed like ages, then suddenly stood up picking up her plate and grabbing her back pack. "I can't do this right now, if I sit here any longer I'm gonna throw up." She told him hurrying over to the trashcans and disposing of her partially eaten lunch. She didn't want to be followed, but she knew he would. Her heart started beating faster and she could feel tears begin to fill her eyes threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She has never been more glad to see the bathroom door before. She pushed it open and leaned against one of the sinks breathing heavy. "Miley." Nick said pushing the door open and peaking in, hoping not to find a ton of girls starring back at him. He only saw Miley, head down and tears dripping from her face. He moved closer and put his hand on her chin making her look at him. "Come here." He said pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. She felt safe in his arms and she didn't even try and stop her tears from falling. "It's so hard. Everyone knows." She said in between sobs. "You'll get past this, it's step by step Miley. You're doing so great you just need more time." He pulled her face up and wiped away the tears smiling at her. "You're cute when you cry, do you know that?" He asked making her laugh. "No one looks cute crying." She told him. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked down at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You're so perfect, why do you want to be with a psychotic anorexic girl?" She asked and he shook his head. "I love you, even if you are psychotic and anorexic." She buried her face in his chest. He was perfect.

"Do you know how lucky you are that you have a girlfriend?" Nick's friend Mike asked Nick when he entered his room. "How did you get here before me?" Nick asked throwing his backpack down on the floor. "I think I've dated very girl in my class and I still can't seem to find one that I like." Nick rolled his eyes. "You got to take out one of the hottest girls in school, yes Mike, poor you." Nick said pulling his jacket off. "I'd rather have a girlfriend, there's no awkwardness and you can be comfortable around each other. And plus you get to do the fun stuff with a girlfriend." Mike said tossing his cell hone back and forth. "Fun stuff?" Nick asked looking over, confused. "You know, (ITALICS)fun(ITALICS) stuff." Mike said again, smirking. "Oh." Nick said finally getting it. "Girls are so damn picky about waiting so you never get anything until you commit. You have Miley, and you to are all over each other." Mike said looking at Nick who was very awkwardly avoiding looking at him. "Don't pretend you haven't done it." Mike said laughing. "No I'm not saying that. It's just things have been sort of, different lately." he said sitting down on a chair. "Wait, like nothing?" He asked. "Not recently." Nick said shaking his head. "Maybe she came to her senses and realized that she doesn't want to be with as ugly as you." Mike joked. "Haha." Nick said. "I'm just giving you shit man. Why don't you spend some time together, maybe go see her tonight." Mike said. "No her parents are leaving for a few days." Nick said, realizing how stupid he sounded as soon as he said it. "That's sort of the point." Mike laughed. "Yeah, right." Nick said as Mike stood up. "Well I have to get home, I have a date tonight, let me know ho things go." he said patting Nick on his shoulder and leaving. He leaned back in his hair and pulled his phone out and started writing a text to Miley. 'Wanna hang out tonight?' he hit send and got a response a couple of minutes later. 'Sure'

Miley waved goodbye to her parents and siblings and watched them as they drove down the street. They were going to visit some relatives that lived four hours away and would be gone for a few days. MIley was suppose to go but she convinced her parents to let her stay home after pretending to feel sick. It wasn't easy to get them to agree, she didn't blame them, if she had an anorexic daughter asking to be left home alone for two days, she wouldn't have said no. She just didn't feel like spending all weekend sitting in an overly crowded house with all her family talking nonstop. She climbed the stairs and headed toward her room to find her phone. She found Nick's name and hit the call button. "Hey." he said, the sound of his voice making her smile. "When are you getting here?" She asked. "Are your parents gone yet?" he said, answering her question with another question. "They just left. What are we doing anyway?" It sounded like he was walking, or running, and there was a lot of yelling in the background. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. I thought we'd just hang out, watch a movie or something." He told her. "Do you realize that every time we say we'll watch a movie together, we end up arguing over what movie to watch and we never end up watching anything." She laughed sitting on her bed and pulling her legs up. "Guess we'll have to risk it. See you soon. Bye." he said. "Bye." She waited until she heard him hang up before flipping her phone phone shut. She decided not to change out of her sweats and tank top since they were only watching a movie, so she headed back downstairs to wait for him.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it said seven nineteen. Nick was always late and she hated waiting. She was glad to hear the doorbell ring minutes later and ran off to answer it. She swung the door open smiling. "You're late!" She said looking at him. He was holding flower in his hands and smiling at her. "I know, but if I had been here on time, I wouldn't have these to give you." He said stepping inside and handing her the beautiful bouquet of lilys. "Aww, I have a wonderful boyfriend." She said taking them form him and leaning in to kiss him. "Yes you do." Nick said shutting the door. "Well, my wonderful boyfriend I have a bunch of movies laid out in the living room, I thought depending on when you had to be home, we could have a facts of life marathon. They're playing it all night long." She asked him as he wrapped an arm around her. "I don't have to be home at all, my parents think I'm at a friends house." He told her. "You're staying, all night?" She asked him sounding a little more freaked out then she meant to. "Well, I mean only if you want me too." He said moving his hand off her. "We've never spent an entire night together before. But of course I want you to stay." She said leaning in a kissing him again. "I'm gonna put these in water and you get to go look at the movies." She said walking into the kitchen.

Nick walked into the living room, taking his jacket off and tossing it onto the couch before going to the coffee table where there was a stack of about ten movies. "You had a lot of time on your hands huh?" He asked laughing. "Only when my boyfriend's late." She yelled back. He picked a movie and walked into the kitchen holding it up. "When did you buy this?" he asked showing her Zodiac dvd. "I thought you said you were to afraid to watch it." he said as she finished putting the flowers in a vase. "I was, but I thought since I'd have my big strong protector here, maybe I could handle it." She said scooting the vase into the middle of the island. He laughed sitting the dvd down and looking at her. He leaned closer and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, then pulled away and grabbed the dvd. "Promise to hold me when I get scared?" She asked taking his hand and leading him into the living room. "If you promise to let me see you in tight shirts again." She was wearing a pretty form fitting tank top which is something he hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled and looked down, feeling a little self conscious as she put the movie in. She sat next to him on the couch and he pulled her close to him and kissed the side of her head. "You look really beautiful." He said quietly.

Halfway through the movie Nick started kissing her neck and when she ignored him for the movie, he started leaving little kisses all the way up her arm to her ear. "Miley." He whispered running his fingers across her back. "Hmm." She said. "I'm doing some of my best work, and you're ignoring me for the movie." He said as he kissed her neck again. "I just wanna know what happens." She said starring straight at the t.v. He sighed and got up to get a drink. He got a soda and leaned against the counter. He heard her paused the movie and then saw her walking up. "This movie isn't that scary after all." She told him. "Good." He said taking a drink of soda. "You're not actually mad are you?" She asked starring at him. "Why would I be mad? My girlfriend is more interested in a movie then me." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought that was the point of tonight, we were gonna watch a movie." She asked bothered by his attitude. "What seventeen year olds actually watch a movie together?" he asked her. "So the only reason you came over tonight is so I'd have sex with you." She looked down and sighed. "Stupid me, I thought you actually cared about me, and didn't want me to be alone." She said her voice getting louder. "I do care, but we've barley done anything since we got back together, so excuse me for wanting got actually be with my girlfriend." He yelled back. "Well I'm certainly not going to do anything with you now, so why don't you just go home." She said turning and walking out of the room.

"Miley!" Nick yelled knocking on her bedroom door. "I'm sorry okay, I just thought since your parents aren't home, we could." he stopped mid sentence. "I don't know, I just. Let me in please." He said. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. "I'm not in there." She said, trying to hide her smile. "Oh." he said looking down as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "The door was shut, I just assumed." He said a moment later. "Sorry." he mumbled looking up at her. She shook her head at him. "No, I'm sorry." He was surprised by her words, but waited for her to finish. "I've been so weird lately. I know it must suck to deal with me all the time." She told him pushing past him and going inside her room. "Yeah it is." Nick said following her. "But I don't mind. Your my girlfriend and I love you, I just want you to be happy and get healthy." he told her sitting down on her bed next to her. "Even when you are being weird or insane." he said making her laugh. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I never said insane." She laughed feeling his arms wrap around her. "I didn't come over here just to get in your pants." Nick said and Miley laughed. "Okay, I sort of did, but I shouldn't have. I'm a seventeen year old guy with an amazingly hot girlfriend, it's hard." he told her. "That's what she said." Nick laughed. "Look I know you were hoping for something else to happen tonight, but I promise that if you stay I won't ignore you for another movie." She said looking at him. He smiled and nodded his head. "Deal."

"I knew you'd get scared." Nick laughed as him and Miley walked up the stairs to her bedroom after having watched Zodiac and about ten episodes of the facts of life. It was late and they were exhausted. "I'm not scared, I'm just tired." She lied clutching onto his arm. "Shit." Nick said suddenly, making Miley jump. "What?" She asked startled. "I left my bag in the car, I'll be right back." he said turning, but Miley refused to let him go. "You are not leaving me all alone in here, and besides why do you need your bag tonight?" She asked. "What am I suppose to sleep in. My underwear?" He asked her. "Nicolas, I've seen you naked, so I don't see the big deal in you sleeping in your boxers." She said pulling on his arm for him to follow her. "What are you gonna sleep in?" He asked. "Hmm, that depends." She told him walking into her closet. "On?" he asked. "On what you want me to sleep in." She said turning and facing him. "I'm thinking, nothing?" he asked knowing she'd say no. "Haha very funny. I guess I'll have to choose my own sleepwear." She said pulling open her dresser and looking through the clothes. "Fine as long as I get to watch you change." He told her. She suddenly got very still and had a worried look on her face. She turned to face him and started to say something, but Nick cut her off. "Sorry I... Sorry." he said walking out of the closet.

A minute later Miley came out of the closet with pajama shorts and a baggy tee shirt on. She saw Nick sitting on the bed flipping through channels on the t.v. so she walked up and sat behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head down to kiss his neck. "You know I love you, right?" She asked leaning her chin on his shoulder and holding him tightly. "I know." He said putting his hand on hers. "I won't be weird forever." She told him, moving from behind him to sit in his lap. He laced their fingers together and sighed. "I know that too." She pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently. He kissed her back, putting one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. She parted her lips when he tried to enter her mouth, feeling his tongue against hers. She wrapped her legs around him reaching down and slowly pulling his shirt up. "I thought. You. Didn't want to." He said in between kisses, lifting his arms so she could finish taking the shirt off. "I know. I'm just getting you ready for bed." She smiled throwing his shirt on the floor. "Last I checked." She kissed him. "People don't sleep in jeans." She told him moving her hands down to his belt. She unbuttoned his pants after removing the belt and kissed him once more before pushing him back, causing him to fall on his back on the bed. She moved off him, slowly pulling his pants down leaving him in his boxers. Once his pants were off, she threw them to the side and kissed her way up his chest and neck until she finally reached his mouth kissing him hard. His hands were on the lower part of her back, but slowly wondered under her shirt moving up pulling the fabric with them. He gripped her sides and lifted her off of him and onto her back and climbed onto her. Pinning her arms above her head, he attacked her neck sucking on it and leaving a trail of small red marks.

She could feel his hands exploring her mid section and moving her shirt up until it was over her chest. He pulled away from her a little to look at her and try and see what she was thinking. He pressed their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavy and trying to read each others minds. She pushed him away and gripped her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in only a bra. This was something she had to face eventually, especially if she wanted any sort of sex life. She just had to trust that Nick wouldn't judge her, and she had to be proud of her body whether she's fat or skinny. He starred at her, and was a little startled by how thin she was. He pressed his lips against her skin kissing up her stomach chest and neck stopping right before he got to her lips. "Ready for bed?" he asked smiling at her. She laughed softly while running her hand through his curly locks. He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. "You're the best boyfriend ever." She told him leaning her head on him and wrapping her arms over his stomach to hold him tight.

------------------------------------------------

I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been working on this chapter for about a week now because I wanted to make it extra long (3,092 words!) and make sure it was good. I really hope you like it! I'll try and update my other stories soon, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to.

Review please, I really like hearing what you guys liked and dislike and it always makes me smile to see when I get a new review!


	7. Update

I am sitting in the middle of my nearly empty family room, and I was thinking about fan fiction and writing and all of my lovely readers, and wanted to let you all know that why I haven't been updating is because I'm currently in the middle of moving and it's really hard work to have to pack everything and then pack a moving truck, drive to the new house unload the truck and the do it all over again. So at the end of the day I'm just so exhausted that I really don't feel like getting on the computer very much. We should be done moving by...possibly tomorrow, but probably more like Tuesday or Wednesday, and I have no clue when we'll be getting internet again. So, I'll do my best to get an update to you all soon, I promise, but it will probably be next weekend at the soonest. Sorry!

Krissi~


	8. Chapter 8

I know I promised you all an update several weeks ago, but unfortunately I'm right in the middle of a very weird and hectic move and I just can't seem to get any inspiration to write new chapters. So I'm going on a bit of a break, I'm not sure how long it'll last, but hopefully I'll get back into the writing mood soon. Until then, I won't be updating any of my stories. I'm so sorry, but I WILL be back!

Love, Krissi

P.S.

For thoses who commented saying how moving was fun. I agree moving is fun. I'm always excited to move, but in this situation no one wanted to move and it was very sad leaving our house so it's just sort of emotional. I really like the new house though, I'm just sick of not being able to find anything, lol.


End file.
